


The Fucking Moss Part 2

by jung_jeffery127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A jealous one, But still a freak, Doyoung wants to punch Taeyong, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Taeyong is a freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung progressKind of





	The Fucking Moss Part 2

Johnny was fucked and he knew it too. As soon as the red and blue lights began to flash, the silent panic began to set in. He quickly pulls over on the side of the beaten down highway. Johnny attempts to hide the weed pen so the officer wouldn't notice, but as soon as he rolled down his window, he was doomed. Johnny bites his lip in anticipation when he sees the black haired officer walking up to his car. Johnny looks as the officer taps his window.

“Doyoung?” Johnny blushes a deep red when he sees the male.

“Jesus Christ Johnny. Again?” Doyoung shakes his head and sighs, “I specifically said not to get caught again,” Doyoung sighs and opens the door. 

Johnny pouts and gets out of the car while looking at the officer, “What’s gonna happen?” 

Doyoung leans forward and kisses Johnny before pulling away, “I have to take you in. You’re just gonna sit there and think about stuff until you’re ready to come out,” Doyoung pulls out his handcuffs and puts them on Johnny.

Johnny winces at how tight the handcuffs are on his wrists. Doyoung takes Johnny over to his car and puts him in the back seat. 

“Where’s your keys? I’ll call someone to take your car home,” Doyoung looks at Johnny while smiling. 

“In my glove compartment,” Johnny sighs and looks at Doyoung. 

“Okay good. I’ll go lock it up,” Doyoung smiles and walks over to Johnny’s car and smiles. Doyoung walks over to Johnny’s car and hums softly. He opens the glove compartment and grabs Johnny’s keys. He turns the car on and rolls up the windows. He locks the car before taking the keys with him. He walks back to the patrol car before seeing Johnny half asleep in the back. Doyoung chuckles softly before getting in the patrol car.

“Am I gonna be able to sleep in the cell?” Johnny asks while closing his eyes. 

“It depends on if Jaehyun will let you,” Doyoung chuckles softly. 

Johnny grumbles in response before sighing deeply. He just had to get caught again. Of course he did. Johnny sighs gently and looks at Doyoung. 

“You okay babe?” Doyoung asks before driving off the highway. 

“I’m just pissed off at myself. I got caught again. I’ve just been really stressed lately and long drives while smoking helps me a lot. I’m just upset,” Johnny looks out the window and tugs at the handcuffs.

“What’s been stressing you out baby?” Doyoung frowns while looking at Johnny through his mirror. 

“This job I have now, people keep staring at me and talking about me and it’s making me anxious. My boss doesn’t like me at all. He thinks I’m a good for nothing stoner. He only tolerates me because my best friend is his best employee,” Johnny shakes his head and looks at Doyoung. 

“I’m sorry baby. Have you been looking for other places to apply?” Doyoung asks while driving. 

“Every place I’ve applied at has rejected me. No one wants a college dropout,” Johnny closes his eyes and sighs.

“Do you like baking?” Doyoung asks while smiling brightly.

“Yes. I love it,” Johnny hums while looking at Doyoung, “Why?”

“There’s a bakery right next to the station. I want you to apply there. They’re looking for new people. It’s owned by an ex-con, Nakamoto Yuta, and his husband Dong Sicheng. He’d hire you in no time,” Doyoung grins at the thought of seeing Johnny everyday. 

“You think so?” Johnny asks with hope and excitement lacing his words. 

“I know so,” Doyoung chuckles while pulling into the station. 

Doyoung shuts the car off then gets out of the car. He opens up Johnny’s door and helps him out of the car. Both males walk into the small station making small talk about the bakery. A small looking male was sat in a cell playing with his collar. 

“Hi Doyoung,” the small male giggles slightly. 

“Hello Taeyong. Where’s Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks while taking Johnny’s handcuffs off and putting him in the cell next to Taeyong. 

“At the bakery. He’s getting me a donut cause I’ve been a good boy,” Taeyong wiggles his butt while giggling, “Who is this?” 

“This is Johnny. Be nice,” Doyoung looks at Taeyong. 

“Yeah okay,” Taeyong giggles before looking at Johnny, “Hi Johnny.” 

“Hello Taeyong. If you don’t mind I’m gonna sleep,” Johnny smiles at Taeyong and Doyoung. 

“Sleep well!” Taeyong giggles before watching Johnny lay down and pass out, “He’s hot.”

“He’s mine,” Doyoung growls and looks at Taeyong. 

“I get it, I get it. No touchy touchy,” Taeyong rolls his eyes and giggles.

“Watch him until Jaehyun gets back. I’m still on duty,” Doyounng looks at Taeyong before leaving the station. 

Taeyong looks over at Johnny and sees him shivering. Taeyong frowns and gets out of his cell before grabbing one of the blankts and unlocking Johnny’s cell. He puts the blanket over Johnny before quickly running out and locking the cell again. He gets back in his cell and sits on the bean bag chair in the corner giggling. Taeyong’s head perks up when he hears the bells of the station door opening. Jaehyun walks inside with a bag and a drink. He looks at Taeyong before looking at the cell next to him. 

“Look at who is being a good boy,” Jaehyun chuckles softly and opens Taeyong’s cell before walking inside with the bag and smoothie. 

“He was cold,” Taeyong shrugs and perks up when Jaehyun sits on the chair next to the beanbag chair. 

Jaehyun chuckles softly and opens the bag that contains the donut Taeyong was promised. Taeyong giggles happily when he’s given the donut. 

“Who is he?” Jaehyun asks while looking at the cell next to the one he was sitting in.

“Johnny,” Taeyong smirks and looks at his boyfriend before turning and looking at Johnny. 

At the sound of his name being said, Johnny stirs awake. He looks at the blanket in confusion before sitting up. He looks over and sees a man in a uniform sitting in the cell, making him sit up as fast as he could. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Jaehyun smirks while eating a donut, “Nice to finally meet you,” Jaehyun laughs and shakes his head. 

“You must be Jaehyun,” Johnny blushes and rubs the back of his neck while looking at the officer. 

“Master,” Taeyong whines when he noticed Jaehyun looking at Johnny too much. 

“Yes puppy?” Jaehyun looks at his boyfriend smiling. 

“Nothing,” Taeyong giggles happily before snuggling into Jaehyun while eating. 

Johnny stands up and walks over to the window before rubbing his wrists. They were pretty bruised and they were causing him mass amounts of pain. Jaehyun seemed to notice and looks at Johnny’s wrists. He chokes on his food when he sees the dark marks around his wrists. 

“Holy fucking shit! Did Doyoung do that?” Jaehyun gets out of Taeyong’s cell before walking to Johnny’s, “Come here. Let me see your wrists,” Jaehyun walks inside Johnny’s cell. 

Johnny shyly puts his wrists out to show Jaehyun the bruises on his wrists. Jaehyun tsks before walking out of the cell. 

“I’m going to go get you some ice. I’ll be right back okay?” Jaehyun walks out of the room mumbling curses about how Doyoung can get in trouble for this. 

Taeyong was pissed. First Jaehyun is paying more attention to Johnny, then he leaves Taeyong to go over to Johnny? It was payback time, and he knew just how to get under Johnny’s skin. 

“You know you’re not the first Doyoung has done this with,” Taeyong looks at his pink nails. 

“What?” Johnny looks at Taeyong with mild shock. 

“You aren’t the first guy Doyoung has pulled over and fucked on the side of the road. In fact you’re probably his third or fourth. You’re nothing special. He does it to any hot guy he pulls over,” Taeyong shrugs and picks at his nail polish. 

Johnny’s world came to a stop. Doyoung was just using him? Johnny felt the sting of tears threatening to spill. After he made Johnny feel like the only man to exist. After Johnny let his guard down and finally let someone in again. Johnny chokes out a sob before punching the cell wall as hard as he could. Taeyong’s eyes widen when he heard the cracking of several bones. Taeyong was fucked. 

Jaehyun runs back into the room with ice for Johnny’s wrists when he sees Johnny’s disheveled hair and bleeding knuckles. 

“I want my fucking phone call,” Johnny chokes out while looking at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun hands Johnny his phone so Johnny could call someone. Johnny uses his right hand to shakily dial his best friend’s phone number. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Yuta asks in a concerned voice. 

“I need you to come to the station house please. As soon as you can,” Johnny looks at his broken and bleeding hand. 

“Johnny? You’re lucky I’m just across the street. I’m on my way right now,” Yuta hangs up. 

Johnny hands Jaehyun his phone back before sitting on the bed and waiting for Yuta to come get him. Johnny closes his eyes to fight back the tears of pain. He was so fucking stupid for punching the wall. Johnny stands up when he sees Yuta in the station. Jaehyun lets Johnny out of the cell. Johnny walks over to Yuta before looking back at Jaehyun. 

“If Doyoung asks about me, tell him John Seo gives him a big fuck you and to never contact me again,” Johnny walks out of the station with Yuta. 

Yuta looks at Johnny’s hand before shaking his head. Yuta and Johnny get in the car and start to drive towards the hospital in silence. It wasn’t until they got on the highway that Johnny broke down into tears. Yuta sighs and rubs Johnny’s back. 

“Talk to me Johnny,” Yuta frowns while driving. 

“I’m so fucking stupid. Why on earth would I think that someone like Doyoung would actually fall for me?” Johnny cries hard and tries grip at his jeans, but his broke hand wouldn’t allow movement. 

“Breathe Johnny. We’re at the hospital,” Yuta pulls into the hospital parking lot. 

-Back at the Station-

Doyoung walks into the station sighing. He really wanted to hug Johnny and just sleep. He was way too tired from the day. Doyoung looks at the cells and notices that Johnny isn’t there. 

“Where is Johnny?” Doyoung looks at Jaehyun who was sitting at his desk. 

“Ask Taeyong,” Jaehyun looks at his boyfriend who looks down in embarrassment. 

“Where is Johnny, Taeyong?” Doyoung looks at Taeyong. 

“He’s with Yuta. I-I was angry and jealous because Jaehyun was paying attention to Johnny and not me. I-I told Johnny that you had sex with other people you pulled over too and that he wasn’t special. H-He broke his hand so he’s at the hospital,” Taeyong looks down and bites his lip. 

Doyoung’s eyes widen and he looks at Jaehyun, “I’m going to the hospital before I put your fucking boyfriend in a chokehold. Straighten his fucking ass out now!” Doyoung growls at Jaehyun before looking at Taeyong, “I don’t fucking feel bad for what’s about to happen,” Doyoung smirks and walks out of the station. 

Jaehyun unbuckles his belt as he walks inside of Taeyong’s cell, “Strip right now, and I don’t want to hear a fucking thing come out of your mouth puppy,” Jaehyun smirks at Taeyong. 

Doyoung gets into his car and proceeds to speed his way to the hospital. Thankfully, Doyoung knew exactly who Nakamoto Yuta was. Doyoung grabs his phone and immediately calls Yuta. 

“We’re still here. You better hurry up Dongyoung,” Yuta chuckles softly. 

“I owe you big time Yuta,” Doyoung sighs and he pulls into the parking lot of the hospital, “Where are you guys at?”

“In the cafeteria,” Yuta hums in amusement, “You better hurry up.” 

Doyoung hangs up the phone before running inside of the hospital and to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was huge, but it wasn’t as busy as it usually is. He could spot Yuta’s bright red hair from a mile away. Thankfully Johnny had his back turned to Doyoung so he couldn’t see him. Doyoung walks over to the table and bites his lip. He pulls out the chair and sits next to Johnny before stealing some of his fries. 

“So you break my heart and now my stomach too?” Johnny looks at Doyoung and frowns. 

“I was hoping to only break your stomach. Taeyong broke your heart because he was jealous. I’ve never slept with anyone except you Johnny. I promise you. I’m so so sorry that Taeyong told you those things. I’m so sorry you’re hurting because of me. I’m so sorry that you’re here because of me. I love you dammit. I fucking love you Johnny. I’d never want to hurt you like this,” Doyoung looks at Johnny who now wore a big smile. 

“How would you hurt me then?” Johnny grins at Doyoung. 

“With my hands gripping your hips too hard and I put just a little too much force into my thrusts,” Doyoung chuckles at the gag Yuta makes. 

“Can you bruise my lips instead of my wrists?” Johnny asks in a shy voice. 

“Only if you’ll be my boyfriend,” Doyoung cups Johnny’s cheeks. 

Johnny nods his head making Doyoung slam his lips onto Johnny’s in a passionate kiss. Yuta claps happily now that the two males were together.

That night Doyoung hurt Johnny in the exact way he said he would.


End file.
